The present invention relates to apparatus, called "guns" for single-shot artificial insemination of animals such as poultry, and more especially turkeys, of the kind comprising on one hand an elongate body presenting an axial conduit into the front end of which the end of an insemination tube can penetrate and be maintained, and in which is mounted slidingly a rod for ejecting the tube, solid with an external manually actuable member, and on the other hand a compressible envelope connected by a flow passage to said front end of the axial conduit in the body.
The insemination tube, called a "paillette" (or "French straw") is designed to receive a dose of animal semen, either by means of a special filling machine, in which case the tube is filled before it is fitted onto the gun, or using additional suction means provided on the gun itself, in which case the tube is filled by suction after it is fitted on the gun. In each case, once the gun is fitted with its tube filled with the desired dose of semen, the inseminator introduces the tube into the cloaca of the animal by pushing it by means of the gun into the desired optimum position, after which he compresses the envelope, which is filled with air so that the air flows through the passage provided, and urges the semen out under sufficient pressure for the semen to reach the position of the utero-vaginal glands, thus ensuring insemination in the best conditions.